dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON I: Seth vs IF
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two Knife Fighters go at it AGAIN! This time, for glory and to see who is the better Assassin! Even though Divine Presence spared IF, Will she unleash her new moves on Seth and Win, or will Seth prove why he's called Assassin-kun to more than just Nanase (See his Story Mode for shenanigans...)? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning SHIIING... IF: What...? I'm alive? Seth: The only reason the Divine Presence spared you is because it knew you were better than what crap performance you had... Much to my annoyance. IF: ANNOYANCE?! The only one invading Gamindustri is YOU! Seth: Don't be so foolish. Don't you see? There is no Abyss in this particular Hollow Night... The fact that I even had a client in Gamindustri to kill you a second time is indeed immoral. However... The fact stands as a certain "ASIC" fool wanted my assistance after they broke up. The Hyperdimension is just some feminist's cruel game where all the men are villains, and aren't allowed to show their faces... Idiots. IF then grew Livid at Seth's speech as she pulled out more daggers. IF: I am the w- Seth: I know. But you are no such Wind. rather; a fire so hot, it immolates more than just the Hyperdimension, but ALL WORLDS. IF: Grrr...! Why I outta! IF threw several daggers at Seth, but he easily contorted his body so all of them missed. Seth then gave a word of advice: Seth: Try and conserve your ammo, unless you can create knives with just the flick of a wrist. Very well. I'll fight you again. But only because there will be no morning for this area of the Hyperdimension; Planeptune... IF: Then die as I blow through GAMINDUSTRI! The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Both fighters charged at each other, clashing knives at each other by the many. Seth as usual, had the upper hand, but this time, IF was learning from her mistakes, wad went for the defensive, predicting every attack to block against... Seth: You do know I can shatter defenses... IF: "You do know I can shatter defenses..." Seth: Mockery of an actual Knife Wielder when there is no Abyss is punishable by death...! Seth lept over IF, and had his daggers cut open her throat, and kicked her to the ground... Seth: What a kid. She is undeserving of the title of "The Winds of Change in Gamindustri"... One of IF's nine cellphones rang. Seth: Don't be stupid, and answer. IGNORE IT. Seth made his daggers disappear, grabbed one of IF's and as she tried to move her hand for her treasured Pink Cellphone... When Seth threw the dagger like a throwable knife. IF: GUH! You bitch! I was going to get my damned phone!! Seth: We're not here to answer a wifi call. In fact, even Yuzuriha had something more advanced and adaptable; A smartphone. Why she chose to nickname it "Filia-chan", who gives two shits... IF used her other hand to pull the dagger out, albeit, painfully. As a consequence, she disabled her own hand. IF: AUGH...! Yeah, that goddamn hurt, man! IF got up, but she could only use her left hand now... Seth: You must be very tenacious to get up in so much pain... IF: Then eat this! IF then threw hundreds of needles at Seth, piercing him as both raced each other. She then slashed through Seth as she exploded him. Seth: GUH...! Damn. You are better than ever now... But I will speak no cliché... Seth then Removed his "Veil" as IF used her EXE Drive, throwing more knives at Seth. IF tried to dive at Seth, but he activated his Infinite Worth EXS; slashing her at breakneck speeds, and multiple warps, Seth was on the verge of victory, until IF somehow survived the predicament. IF: Heh! Can't beat me with your finisher, can you? Seth: If you think the outcome will be any different... SPLUUUUUUUUUR!!! Seth: You're right. Seth stabbed IF in the heart, and blood bursted like a chestburster from ALIEN. IF's eyes became an empty Green, and as she was about to drop dead, Seth decapitated her as she was pouring out blood like an ocean. Seth then walked away, in order to not be considered a criminal... Seth: What a childish bitch... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: DEAR HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS. THE WINNER IS... SETH! Seth is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. IF is from NEPTUNIA, owned by !dea factory/COMPILE HEART. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Assassins Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts